Phoenix effect
by Penstriker
Summary: How do you survive when you are transported into mass effect by a lightning strike and get captured by Cerberus to become the new Subject zero? or as they call you: Subject Phoenix? SI/Liara T soni; other pairings will be decided when the story gets to that point... M rating just to be on the safe side...
1. Prologue

A/n: this is a Self-insert; (if you have not already guessed that) and that's all you are getting from me, now go ahead and read the bloody thing! (The main character in this story is "loosely" inspired of the new Cerberus defector Adept from the ME3 Rebellion DLC; very loosely…)

Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything, except my own characters yada yada yada…

("Talking" ´thinking´ _"speaking alien language" _"radio chatter")

Prologue; Me vs. Lightning strikes:

A long time ago, in a Galaxy far fa... no, scratch that.

Everything is quiet, not eerie quietness but rather the stillness of midnight.

I´m sitting outside my house on the balcony, and when I look up into the sky, I notice the rapidly gathering (and somewhat) ominous clouds above;

"That´s strange they never said anything about storms on the forecast tonight" I mutter, thinking about SMHI* not saying shit about this (if you don't know what that is, it's the Swedish weather forecast-dudes...)

Then I feel a tingling sensation; static electricity building up. I barely have time to react before pain races through my body; the last thing I see before I black out is the completely burnt floor racing towards me…

When I finally come to my senses, which I didn't expect to do since I obviously got hit by a lightning strike (you don't survive that, it's just fact) I'm lying in an alley with nothing but some futuristic clothes on me and; ´oh fuck, only one place has these kinds of clothes and alleys, and that place is fictional!´ Holy shit fuck,im in Mass effect!´ ´I think I´m starting to go mad,ok calm down, need to focus...´A bright point is that i have an Omni-tool strapped to my wrist;i start surfing around finding out shit, year location etc etc; and of course it's the Citadel, Zakera ward… ´ah never mind, on the good side it seems my background and name is the same, that's a bright point in this already horribly fucked up life… means I won't accidentally reveal my true background if i slip.´

´And it seems that we have Shepard siblings, this will be intresting; hmm older sister-warhero and little brother survivor and big sis is the commander, good, i never really got along with survivors, to much PTSD; Now, enough blabbering, let's check the date´ I open my Omni-tools internal clock and it has some very bad news for me, 14th September 2170; ´fuck, thirteen years until mass effect 1 begins. But then Sheppy would probably never let a teenager onto her ship…´

´But, priorities; must get out of this alley, since it STINKS…´

I walk out and sit on a nearby park bench, getting some hostile looks from a few Turians, ´ah, yes, xenophobes, great…´ I'm surfing around looking for information when I catch someone staring at me; the other person sitting at the bench, a teal-blue Asari, "did you mother never tell you that it's rude to stare?" I ask her, "oh I am so sorry, I just…" she blushes when she realizes she's been caught

"Relax I'm only joking" I smile at her; she reminds me a lot of Liara, very shy and innocent.

"Sorry I'm not very accustomed to humans on the Citadel, you surprised me" "tsk, your being nicer about it than those Turians over there", I nod towards the group which is still giving me hateful glares. "Umm yes, it´s been nice talking to you but I really have to go, I'm Shari V´aeri by the way", "Eric ******". I sit at the bench a little longer, looking up on some stuff, namely, which music bands and movies that exist here, apparently they do have Lord of the rings here, which is good.

´Now I really should find somewhere to stay, did I have any credits on this thing? ´

I take a look at my Omni-tools cash balance, and find a startling ´10 MILLION CREDITS!´

´holy shit… I'm moving up in the world! ´. Unfortunately I'm so absorbed I don't see my shadow, someone with a rifle… I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my arm and look, only to see something really bad; ´Tranquilizer dart, Shit…´ and the last thing I see is one of the Turians from earlier looking in horror at the guy who shot me, then the world turns black once more…

When I finally come to my senses I'm lying in a cell, ´great, trapped in a cell; without windows´

As I sit there and think about my situation a scientist in a lab coat walks in, "Welcome to Teltin facility, Subject Phoenix…"

_Fuck… Houston, we have a problem, a big one…_

**A/n: Dun-dun-dun… this is not getting better for "me" at all**

**Next chapter we get to be subjected to horrible experiments a lá Cerberus style! Oh and jack has already escaped from Teltin but they rebuilt it; apparently, don't worry though, I'm gonna wreck it! Maybe…**

**Review if you like it, ghostreaders will burn in hell, sort of…**

***SMHI= Swedish meteorological and hydrological institute (don't ask)**


	2. Chapter 1: me vs Teltin facility

**A/n now, let's get on with the unethical Cerberus experiments! On a side note, thank you, **_the__mass halo effect_**for being my first reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not (and probably never will) own mass effect or Bioware or anything from there.**

"Talking"

"_Radio"_

´Thinking´

"Speaking alien language" 

**Chapter 1** Me vs. Teltin Facility

"Welcome to Teltin facility, subject Phoenix!"

"Wait, subject what?" "Subject Phoenix, that is you young man, now, speak when spoken to!"

´That was weird…´

"Now let´s get on with the testing, follow me!" `Guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? ´

I follow him to what can only be described as, a testing room… "ok doc, what is it you Cerberus guys want from me?" how do you know we are Cerberus?" ´ok fuck, think fast´ "the logos…." "oh." He looks a bit sheepish. "Never mind let's just fix this" and then he walks up to me and gives me a syringe… "Now please, sedate yourself so we can get started!" "Do I even have a choice?" I ask, looking suspiciously at the syringe. "No you don´t!" He suddenly yells at me, snatches the syringe and injects it before I can stop him. "Ouch, what the fu…" and then the sedative kicks in and I lose consciousness…

When I finally wake up, I'm back in my cell but this time I have my Omni-tool back. I also notice that they have probably performed extensive surgery on me, this does not feel like it's my normal body, I feel taller? Stronger? Something like that… I take a look in my Omni-tool mirror (is there anything the Omni-tool doesn't have?) ´wow, they really did do a complete remake of me, contrary to what you might think they have not made me into some kind of ripped super-soldier… instead I looked vaguely like an Asari, just not so feminine, ´good, I don't think I could live as a girl´

I'm just about to close my Omni-tool when I notice that it´s memory is almost completely full, ´odd, I didn't think I had that many programs on it…´ I start searching for the mysterious file or program,

It doesn't take very long, in a very deep part of the memory, I find something interesting; AI schematics…

´these things look really advanced, maybe even Prothean? ´ Then I find a little note at the end, "AI research compiled from the human cerebellum" ´whoa, the guy who wrote this tried to make AI´s that thought like humans…´ (Emotional AI´s :D) I simply sit there for a while and think of the possibilities of this stuff…

Then I hear the door open, "get up" says the scientist "fuck you Cerberus" I snarl at him. He just takes out a device from his pocket, "what did you say?" "I said Fu… ahh!" ´ouch that hurt…´

The scientist only smiles "now Eric, why don't you step along here, unless you want me to shock you again?" "I'll take option one please" as I follow him trough the facility, we come into a arena like room, ´fuck, I just remembered what Jack said in ME2, _I got shocked when I hesitated, narcotics flooded my veins when I attacked.´ _´great, just great´ "ah so you have figured out what this room is" says the scientist when he saw my expression, "let me guess, the arena? " "Quite right…"

Just as I expected, I get kicked into the arena and tutored on fighting, they push me to my limits and then they apparently got the result they were waiting for, the fighting trainer is so damn annoying, that when he kicks me to the ground, I´m just so angry, I felt energy welling up inside me, a blue corona flaring up around my body, I throw a punch at the trainer, he goes flying into the wall… then I lose consciousness from the exhaustion…

When I awoke I found myself in my bed again, and for some reason, I was completely refreshed, had they sedated me and run more tests? They probably did…

The next few weeks passed in a blur, fighting, biotics, while they taught me what they had done to my body, apparently they had rewritten my genetic code into something between Asari and human, as well as integrating nanites into my body, that would repair any injury I sustained, but apparently they needed a time window of five minutes to do their magic, so I could bleed to death… and the scientists diagnosed that because of the rewrite, or hybridization, my expected life-span went up to 1000 years, just like any Asari´s… that would probably be the only things I have to thank Cerberus for, they also hired an Asari mercenary, to train me in Asari martial arts, as that was the only technique I could master now, and I was good at it, kicked her ass after just six sessions, and then finally, they tried their propaganda on me, I pretended to be interested, listened to their talks about Humanity´s domination over the aliens, and all that bullshit, I just understood one thing; they are idiots. When I declared my support to their cause I got a nicer schedule and a terminal in my cell as a gift, which I used to begin constructing the AI, I figured I would need some help to escape, and an AI that thinks like a human could be useful, after five days of integrating the schematics into it, I was almost done…

Then the guards came and knocked on my door, announcing the final test was ready, I quickly downloaded all the data into my Omni-tool and followed them to where the arena was, and there were two people handcuffed on the floor, the first was a young turian, maybe ten years old? The second was a person I definitely did not expect to see in a Cerberus facility, Justicar Samara… keeping up my passive expression I turned to the scientist I had learned was in charge of the project, "orders?" I asked, keeping my voice calm "execute them…"

**A/n Oh shit, the future does not look bright for me, at all.**

**And what is Samara doing here?**

**You will get you answers next time, promise… **


End file.
